


Keep my eyes on the road as I ache

by falloutboiruto



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Moving On, One Shot, Pining, Redemption, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: Lars disappears, Sadie waits.





	Keep my eyes on the road as I ache

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my lars/sadie angst fanfic..... it's not super shippy jsyk!! 
> 
> title from mitski's "strawberry blonde"

Lars was snarky, outrageously obnoxious and had a bad work ethic. Sadie didn’t know why she put up with his antics, that was, until the day she stood in line for hours to get him a video game. When she finally arrived at his parent’s house, went up to the attic and was greeted by an uncharacteristically pleasant Lars, they ended up playing the actual game just a little bit. Then they just kind of fell into each other’s arms and into his bed and she realized; oh, maybe that’s why.

She entertained this idea of _them_ until their next shift together where he staunchly pretended as nothing had ever happened. She swallowed her hurt by crying in the back room after closing (Lars had left early, no surprise there) and decided to just pretend too.

-*-

She figured out early that Lars’ behavioral issues stemmed from anxiety. He never let her help him, though. That hurt most of all.

-*-

The pattern reoccurred. They’d have _a moment_ , then he’d push her away, worse than ever. Like a dance where they kept stepping on each other’s feet and he’d never apologize in contrast to her saying that she was sorry every five seconds. Was this what love was really supposed to be like? Sadie hoped not.

Then Lars got kidnapped by Homeworld Gems into space, and Sadie thought that he was dead. She couldn’t do just about anything until Steven came back and reassured her.

“Well… He’s not dead _now_!” Steven said, words fumbling like there was more to this story than what he’d explained.

Sadie screamed at him until he told the entire truth.

-*-

To cope, Sadie joined a band. It was so much fun she could almost pretend like she wasn’t slowly dying on the inside with worry every last second. Perhaps that was why the occult theme suited her so well. She ended up enjoying herself so much that it made her consider that maybe there was more to life than worrying about someone else.

Then, at one of her shows, Steven came back from Homeworld along with the great diamond bla bla, and Lars too. _How_ she had waited, but somehow she ended up completing the show before having a much-needed heart-to-heart with him. Growth, she supposed.

-*-

"Hey," Lars said, afterward. "I just wanted to say that your show was really great."

“Thanks,” Sadie said, and then watched as Lars flushed even pinker as he tried to think of what to say. She took pity, though.

“I already forgive you,” she said. “We’re cool.”

“Oh,” he blinked. “Well, that’s great to hear. I’m not entirely cool with myself, though, so I’m going to talk to a therapist or something. I think I need it, especially after this.”

He chuckled self-deprecatingly.

“That’s all I ever wanted you to say,” she said, and they parted ways, for then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me kudos and comments if you like this :)


End file.
